Digital images have significantly increased popularity in recent years due the spread of various image capture devices such as digital cameras, reflective scanners, film scanners, and video and still cameras. Depending the properties of the image capture device, digital images can exist in various sizes, image and color formats. The digital images may be captured at different exposure conditions, and may be of different pixel value distributions and color balances. The captured digital images may also be edited or processed using an image editing software such as Adobe Photoshop. Digital images are also used for different applications, including electronic sharing on a display device such as a computer monitor or a TV monitor, making hardcopy prints in various sizes, making image-based products such as greeting cards, holiday cards, photo calendars, posters, T-shirts, mugs, mouse pads and so on. The requirements on the digital images can be different for different image application.